Lacerta Means Lizard
by Draco-Hermy
Summary: This is for the Romance Is a Battle Challenge and the Dating a Death Eater Challenge. Hermione visits Draco's home for a week in the summer, since she's dating him. But Draco's little sister, Lacerta, won't accept that fact without a fight...
1. Meeting Lacy

**A/N This is for the Romance Is A Battle Challenge by la z boy and the Dating a Death Eater Challenge by cookies with milk at midnight. So I hope I do well! Oh, and the setting for this story is this: It's after the war, and everything happened the way it did in the books, but Hermione fell for Draco when they went back for eighth year, and this is right after eighth year. Oh, and I probably won't update this very often… but I WILL update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Draco and I had been together for almost a year now, so during the summer I went to visit him for a week. He had told me his parents didn't agree with the relationship, so it was good that they were out of town.

What he didn't tell me was that he had a little sister. Her name was Lacerta, and she was ten years old. She would be eleven for the school year, so she was going to be a first year. Wasn't that great? We would be going to school with Draco's mystery sister!

I was packing my bag with everything I would need for the week. My clothes and some books, basically. Oh, and a toothbrush and some toothpaste. I mean, obviously I would be able to summon that stuff at Malfoy Manor, but I just wanted to pack it. A true Muggleborn.

But that didn't mean I had to take the train to his house, no. I don't think they even knew their own address. So I was going to be picked up by Draco himself. You can't Apparate somewhere you don't know the location of. Obviously.

I walked down the stairs with my full bag and waited on the stairs of my house. A loud "pop" rang through the air, and suddenly there was Draco Malfoy, standing in front of me. He smiled.

"Are you ready to meet my sister?" asked Draco as he held out his arm.

I took it. "Of course I am." And we turned into darkness.

I wasn't used to being the one that had to use Side-Along-Apparition. I was used to being the one that _did_ it. So I was surprised when it wasn't like normal Apparition. It was like being sucked down a tube, while regular Apparition was like being squeezed.

We suddenly stopped, and I opened my eyes. I saw a large mansion with a wrought-iron gate, and I knew this had to be Malfoy Manor. Of course, I _had_ already seen it… But that's another story for a sad time.

Anyway, when we walked through the gate, arm in arm, I caught a glimpse of something moving in the window. That must be his sister.

Draco pushed open the door of the manor and we walked inside. Immediately after the door closed a little girl jumped out of nowhere. She had white-blonde hair and grey stormy eyes like Draco. They were obviously siblings.

"Hi, I'm Lacerta. But you can call me Lacy!" she chirped. Her voice was high and fast and energetic.

"Hello, Lacy, I'm Hermione," I said. I held out my hand and she shook it.

"You seem nice. Draco was right to pick you as a girlfriend. I like you." Lacy said all this very fast.

I blushed. "Why, thank you, Lacy."

I glanced at Draco. He was blushing as well. "Well, why don't we go into the kitchen and get some pumpkin juice, okay?"

"Okay," said Lacy and I at the same time. All three of us went into the kitchen and sat down. Lacy sat across from Draco and I. Draco Summoned some pumpkin juice and poured it into three glasses.

After a while, he started to fidget. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom," he said, and left.

After he turned the corner, Lacy's smile disappeared. "So you're the scum Draco brought."

I was caught utterly by surprise. "Excuse me?" I asked, hoping desperately I had heard wrong.

"You're the Mudblood. You stole Draco from me," she said.

"_What?_" I asked.

"You heard me. Draco can only have one girl, and that is _me._ You're just some kid from school that my brother hated. I've been in his life since I was born," she said.

I did the math. "But that's only two years before he met-" she cut me off again.

"It was a long time before he met you. Do you honestly think I'm going to just move over and let some Mudblood move in instead of me?" Lacy was being irrational.

"Are you serious? I'm his girlfriend, and you're his sister. Draco can have two of us in his life!" I argued.

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Give me one reason why he only needs one girl," I said.

"I don't answer to you," Lacy sneered. "You're just a _Mudblood._ I really thought Draco could do better."

"But you answered my questions before!" I exclaimed. I decided not to mention the fact that she thought Draco could do better than me. That actually stung.

Lacy didn't get time to answer. Draco walked back in the room. "Sorry about that, guys. I hope you two didn't mind?"

Before I could answer, Lacy said, "Oh, that's okay, Draco. We were just bonding!"

I could barely contain my anger. Who was she to tell me to move out of Draco's life? She was _ten years old!_ I was nineteen! _I_ had the authority here! I was the brain of the Golden Trio! And who was she? Just some ten year old. But she was Draco's little sister, too. And if I wanted to appear sane to my boyfriend, this was my battle, and my battle _only._

The little devil had better watch out, because the angel was gathering an army.

**Day 1**

I stayed the night in a guest bedroom on the ground floor. All night, I could hear Lacy cackling in the next room over. Draco was a whole floor above us, so of course he couldn't hear.

I wouldn't let Lacy win. I _couldn't_ let Lacy win. Because if I lost, I would lose Draco, too. And that couldn't happen. I _loved_ Draco. His sister… not so much.

I changed into a scarlet tank top and jeans. I also put some socks on, considering the stone floors that, even in the summer, could get cold.

As I walked out my door to go to the bathroom, I stepped in something wet. Lacy's door was open, so she was clearly up. I looked down. There was water on the floor. I stepped carefully out of it, and went to the bathroom, unharmed. That's when I realized that Lucy must have "accidentally" spilled some water in front of my door on her way to the kitchen. And then I realized that, had I not been wearing socks, I would have slipped and fell, possibly getting injured enough that I would have to home.

The games have begun.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, and left the bathroom for the kitchen. When Lacy saw me, her mouth dropped open in shock, probably because I wasn't in pain. Draco wasn't there. Asleep, probably. It _was_ only eight o' clock, after all.

It looked like Lacy was going to say something, but then she glanced at my feet, and saw that I was wearing socks. She shook her head angrily.

Draco came blundering down the stairs. He hadn't changed or brushed his hair. I ran over to him and we kissed. Right in front of Lacy. Draco apparently hadn't brushed his teeth, either.

It didn't matter. I loved Draco, and he loved me. So who cared what a little ten-year-old thought? Draco sat down at the table.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I told him, and conjured some eggs.

"Good morning, Hermione, Lacy. How are you two doing?" he asked.

"Just wonderful," I said cheerfully.

"We're becoming the best of friends," replied Lacy. I think that may have been going a bit too far. But it's not like I could say anything in front of Draco, right?

"Well, alright then. What's for breakfast?" asked Draco sleepily. In answer I held out the eggs. He smiled and took the plate. I copied it and took one for myself.

"What am _I _going to have for breakfast?" whined Lacy.

I feigned surprise. "Oh, right. You can't make your own without magic, right?"

"Right," said Lacy flatly.

Wordlessly, I copied the eggs again and handed the copy to Lacy.

"I don't do eggs."

"Too bad, Lacy. Hermione just woke up, and so did I. We're not making you anything else," said Draco.

I felt the same way. But if I was going to act like I thought Lacy was adorable instead of the devil in disguise, I would have to help her. I twirled my wand and came up with some bacon. I handed the plate to Lacy.

She took a cautious bite. Finding nothing wrong with it, Lacy ate the rest. I nodded, satisfied. She could trust _me,_ I didn't play dirty, even if she did.

At least, not yet.

Later that day, Lacy got back at me by hosting yet another trick. I was starting to hope she has forgotten all about it, but this is Lacy we're talking about. So I was eating lunch, and right as I was about to bite into my sandwich, I saw _something_ crawling on top of it.

Wait- _crawling?_ Food doesn't _crawl._ I slowly took my sandwich away from my mouth and inspected it. I saw a worm crawling calmly on top of what was supposed to be my lunch. Don't ask me how it got there- but I'm pretty sure Lacy was manipulating her magic that she wasn't supposed to even know how to control.

I've always been afraid of bugs. Especially worms. I would never help my mom with the garden because every time I would put my shovel into the ground, a worm would appear.

So I did what I always had done. I screamed.

Okay, so I know that's what Lacy wanted. You don't have to tell me. But it was what I had grown up doing, and I wasn't about to stop screaming because of a worm just because I was at my boyfriend's house.

Draco leapt to his feet and was standing over my shoulder within seconds. "What happened, Hermione? Are you hurt?" he asked urgently.

I glanced at Lacy. She hadn't moved an inch, except to curve her small, thin lips into a smirk. I couldn't have played it more perfectly if I _tried._

"No, I'm fine. It's just…. I almost _ate_ a worm!" I yelled. I showed the sandwich to Draco, who curled his nose in disgust, but Vanished the worm with a basic Vanishing spell.

Then he patted me on the shoulder. "Herms, why was there a worm on your grilled cheese?"

I looked at Lacy. She was about to explode- well, _implode_ I guess- from holding her laughter in so long. If I told Draco the _real_ reason, Lacy would have won, and I would have to back off Draco forever.

Because who in their right mind chooses an insane girlfriends over a lovable sister?

So all I said was, "I have absolutely no idea," as calmly as I could. I risked another look at Lacy. Her laughter was replaced by a fearsome glare.

Well, it _would_ be fearsome, if I didn't know what it was for.


	2. Conversations and Libraries

**A/N And so I'm back with the second installment of Lacerta Means Lizard! Isn't this exciting! Hermione has a new vengeance over Lacy's use of her fear of worms… and it is never a good thing when Hermione has a vengeance.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Good. Because Harry Potter does NOT belong to me!**

I hate worms. And let me tell you, the one on my sandwich wasn't the only one I'd seen at Malfoy Manor.

And speak of the devil, in walked Lacerta Malfoy. I had been sitting on my bed numbly, not knowing what to do in retaliation. I knew absolutely nothing about Lacy, and the fact remained she knew a worm too much about me.

"What do you want, Lacy?" I asked tiredly.

"For you to accept defeat," she said. "But obviously, that isn't going to happen. So I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Stuff. You know, it's hard pretending to be an innocent little ten-year-old," she said, and sat down.

"Well, what do you want from me?" I couldn't really see where she was going with this.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to back down. I'm not going to give up. And it would be safest if you did right now," said Lacy. She glared at me.

"You're extremely mistaken if you think I'm ever going to give up without a fight," I told her quietly. I got up and walked away.

Draco was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book. I know, right? So I did the thing anyone would have done. I asked him what he was reading.

"Oh, you know. Great poetry," he said.

He was reading Cat in the Hat.

"Yeah. Dr. Seuss was the best ever," I agreed. I sat down next to him. "Where's the library?"

Draco smiled. "I knew you would say that. Go up one flight of stairs, turn left, and it the first door on the left. I think you'll like it."

I followed his directions. It took me to a majestic, mahogany door with polished black handles that was twice as tall as I was. I found that the door was unlocked, and it opened easily.

The door was just the beginning of the wonders that lay behind it. There were rows upon rows of countless books. There were two window seats in the back of the room that looked very comfortable. Lining the walls were beautiful pictures of every wonderful thing you can imagine: a sunset across the water, the twinkling lights of the Eiffel Tower at night. Everything.

But the thing that made me love this place more than anything else in the mansion, was that this was just the biographies. There were spiral staircases in every corner of the large room; leading up to another floor that I found had one half nonfiction and the other half fiction.

It was the most perfect place in the world, right then. I grabbed a nonfiction book and flew down the stairs to one of the window seats, and began to read. I don't even remember what book it was; all I know is that the place I was reading in was beautiful.

Eventually, the door opened and in walked Draco. His eyes went immediately to me, curled up on the window seat, reading a book. He smiled and walked over. He made me put the book down, and ordered me to sit up. Draco sat down next to me.

"So, how do you like the library? You've been in here for about an hour," he said.

Something clicked inside my head. I had been out of it for a whole hour! That was more than enough time for Lacy to set up a trap for me. More than enough time to conceal it.

"What has Lacy been doing the whole time?" I asked casually.

"I'm not sure. She's been holed up in her room," responded Draco. He was so ignorant. But somehow that just made me like him even more.

It didn't stop the knot of fear forming in my stomach, though. What had Lacy been planning? It didn't take a genius to know it was a trap. For me.

Maybe that's why I walked briskly out of the library and down to my room. Draco trailed behind me, obviously wondering about my sudden change in motives.

Then I opened my door, and I knew exactly what Lacerta Malfoy had been doing all hour long.

**A/N Okay, I know it was a short chapter. But I **_**had**_** to leave it there, I just had to!**


	3. Lacerta really does mean Lizard

**A/N Yes, yes, I know you hate me. Cliffhangers are for people without lives, blah blah blah. But I did one, and you know you want to read on.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter absolutely, positively does NOT belong to me.**

Lacy had turned my room into a shrine for Draco. It had his pictures all over it, and even a perfect copy of his wand. There were hearts and scribbles all over the pictures. I glanced at Draco for his reaction, but all he did was smirk at me.

"Didn't know you liked me so much." It was meant to be a joke. I know it was. But I wasn't sure how to prove to him that I hadn't done this. Then I realized… there was _writing_ on the posters!

I dragged my boyfriend over to a picture of him that was above my bed. It had writing on it. But the problem was, that wasn't _my_ handwriting. I showed him the poster, and I showed him an essay I had written. _I had not written this._

Draco looked from the essay to the poster to me. Then he laughed. "I know who did this." Draco walked out of his room and knocked on Lacy's door. "Oh, Lacy! Can you come here a minute?"

Lacy's door cracked open slowly. Her room was as normal as any future wizard's room could be. Draco walked straight in and sat on her bed. Lacy tried to look innocent, but there's only so innocent you can look when the person you're trying to convince is your brother. Your older, eighteen-year-old brother.

"What did I do?" asked Lacy, her eyes widening.

Draco stood up and walked over to her, holding my essay in one hand and a ripped piece of poster with her handwriting in the other. "This is what you did: you turned Hermione's room into some kind of worshipping station for me!"

I looked at Lacy, acting perfectly oblivious to her glare. If looks could kill, I'd drop dead right now. Right here. And Draco would never know why.

"What? No, I didn't! Hermione must have… she must have… she faked her handwriting to look like mine!" said Lacy.

"And why would she do that?" asked Draco.

"To frame me!"

"But why would she want to do that?" inquired Draco.

"Because she doesn't like me." I knew that hit home when Draco and Lacy looked at me at the same time. Draco was questioning me, Lacy was looking triumphant.

"I like her!" I protested. Good thing I'm an actress.

"Why would you frame me, then?" asked Lacy. My mind suddenly drew itself back to the book I was reading before. It was a fact book. About lizards. And guess what they meant in Latin? Lacerta.

Little Lacy was living up to her name.

"Why would I frame you? I don't know. Because I _didn't._ And there's proof of that, because before I left for the library, my room was shrine-free. And you were locked up in your room. _Highly suspicious._ And now, my room has turned into a tribute for Draco. I _didn't_ do this." Okay, I admit it: overkill. But I wasn't about to give up my boyfriend to a ten-year-old. Who just _happened_ to be his sister. I wasn't worried. Pshh.

Lacy looked kind of sheepish, and Draco amazed at my outburst. I had brought out the girl who had slapped Draco in third year from the deepest part of my mind. That girl had been straining to get out, and had broken free for just a moment. But I tucked that part of me away deep inside, somewhere so secure that she wouldn't get out any time soon.

"Wow. That was…" Draco tried to find the right word. "Powerfully intelligent." Why did that make me feel proud?

"And also…" Lacy started, but she couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

"True." Draco stood next me, with his arm around my waist. I knew it was mean, but I couldn't help thinking…

This round went to me.


	4. Slimed with Only a Towel

**A/N Well, I know that the last chapter was short, but this one (I hope) will be a bit longer.**

In life, there's always the part where everything seems to be going your way. Yet, now, I feared the worst wasn't over.

Lacy hadn't given up. Even though Draco had _obviously_ chosen me the day before, Lacerta the lizard wasn't going to admit defeat that easily. I found this out two days after the Shrine Incident.

I was sitting outside on the patio, reading a book that I had brought with me (I know- there was an entire library heaven a hundred feet away, and I choose to read _my_ book). It was a normal day, I did this after breakfast every day now.

Draco called me inside, so I came. We sat down at the kitchen table, and Draco looked extremely excited.

"What is it?" I prompted him.

"My parents called. They won't be back for a whole month. So you get to stay until the end of the month! If you want to, of course," he added at the end.

I was speechless. Of _course_ I wanted to. But what about… "My parents."

"I thought of that. And I called them. They said it would be perfectly fine, because they trust you. Isn't it great?" asked Draco.

I was so glad. I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to stay a whole month at their boyfriend's house? Though not for the reason _some_ would… (_Lavender,_ hint)

"That's absolutely wonderful!" I squealed.

"What's absolutely wonderful?" asked Lacy, who had just come through the door.

"I get to stay until the end of the month. Isn't that the best? We'll get some more bonding time!" I exclaimed. Oh yeah, two could _totally_ play that game.

"Yeah. Just _great!_ This'll be… interesting," said Lacy, her voice dripping with sarcasm that, somehow, Draco didn't hear.

"Yes. It definitely will be," I agreed cheerily. Lacerta, I could tell, wasn't exactly enjoying the morning so far.

Or so I thought.

After I ended up going back outside, with my book in my lap, I couldn't help thinking that Lacy wouldn't give up. She just wasn't that kind of girl.

That's what made me suspicious.

"Draco!" I called warily. "Could you come hear a-" And there's a reason I stopped talking.

That reason was the green slime that was hitting my head. It oozed down from off of my hair and into my face. I tried to wipe it off, only to find that, for some reason, I couldn't move. I tried to scream. My vocal chords didn't seem to want to work.

And that's when I knew: Lacy had dropped slime on my head and immobilized me. Just to see what I would do. That was _perfect._

For her.

I was wearing my all-time favorite shirt, and my hair was never going to be the same again. But the worst part was that when I tried to use Scourgify, _it didn't work._ A spell has _never_ not worked for me.

So I figured if that didn't work, a shower wouldn't either. But at least I could change my clothes…

Except that when I walked into my room, my clothes were nowhere to be seen. I looked everywhere. Obviously this was Lacy's doing. Who else would do something so stupid and mean? I thought about taking a shower anyway, even if I couldn't wash my hair, but I didn't want to lose my current clothes.

But after going back outside and reading for an hour, I couldn't take it anymore. I _had_ to get clean. It's hard to sit with slime all over you. So I ran back inside and into the bathroom, where the shower looked so incredibly inviting, I knew that Lacy must have done _something_ to it.

****Dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione****

After a while, I got out of the shower. My clothes were, as I expected, gone. But at least Lacy had had the good sense to leave me a towel. And at least _I_ had had the good sense to hide my wand. I mean, the gunk was still in my hair, and I still smelled like goo, but at least I was basically clean. I hoped that Lacy would clean my shirt, because it was stained, but I seriously doubted that would happen.

Well, at least it wasn't a _small_ towel.

I slowly opened the door to the bathroom, clutching my wand, and I started to creep towards my room. Only, I should have known it wouldn't end there.

A tall, handsome blonde boy who I happened to be dating walked up behind me, alone.


	5. Naps Are Never Good

**A/N CLIFFHANGERS ARE AWESOME. You all know that, right? They are AWESOME! I just wanted to give credit to la z boy for giving me the ideas for these pranks!**

Draco stared at me.

"All of my clothes are gone," I tried to explain.

He nodded. "Okay." He was gone.

"Can you help me get them back?" I asked slowly.

"Okay." Draco kept nodding. He was out of it. I mean, I guess it was flattering, but it was also quite annoying.

I rolled my eyes. But then he said, "Why can't you just summon your clothes?" Why hadn't I tried that? Oh right, because you can't summon anything without _knowing where it is._ That's why.

And that's what I told him. But, again, he just nodded, his mouth sagging open. I rolled my eyes again. No way was he going to help me. I decided to make an illusion of clothes, just so that Draco would listen to me and help.

Draco snapped out of it right away. He blinked and looked as if he didn't remember a thing.

"Will you help me?" I asked again.

"Help you what?" he answered confusedly.

"Find the rest of my clothes," I said slowly, so as not to make him any more confused.

"Oh, sure. So, you can't summon them," he clarified.

"No, I can't."

"But we can still search, right?"

"Um, sure?" I didn't really know what he meant by that statement.

"Why don't we look in the bathroom again?" suggested Draco. I nodded and we headed back to the place I had just walked out of.

They weren't there, as I had known. Draco's eyebrows were knit close together, and I could tell he was thinking hard.

I suddenly noticed that he looked different. I couldn't tell how, but… he was just different. It wasn't the way he held himself, it wasn't his expression… what was up with him? And then I knew. He wasn't wearing any gel in his hair. And it looked… it looked really good.

Draco looked up. "Let's check the library! Lacy did the Incident when you were there, maybe she left a clue in there or something."

He dashed out the door and up the stairs, and I was left to sprint after him, hoping he would slow down.

I met up with him in front of the library doors. They were closed. I pushed them open, and we split up to look for my lost clothes.

They weren't there. We looked in every isle, peeked inside every crevice, opened every little door (which only led to crawl spaces), but my clothes were simply not there.

After we crawled out of the last crawl space, I put my hand on Draco's shoulder. "I give up," I said. "Lacy won. We're never going to find my clothes."

"Yes we are. She wouldn't hide them in a place where we couldn't find them. It's not like her. But why can't you just conjure up some clothes and be done with it?" he asked.

I had thought about this. "I would, but it's the principal of the thing. I can't just let her win, right? So we've got to find them; if we don't, I'll have lost and she'll have won!"

Draco looked confused, but didn't comment. "Why don't we look in Lacy's room? Maybe she hid your clothes in there!"

"Okay," I said. Lacy _would_ do something like that. "But how are we going to get in there?"

"I'm her older brother, she _has_ to let me in," Draco pointed out.

"That's a good point," I said. "But she'll probably put some Invisibility Spell on my clothes or something so that we can't find them."

"But you know how to reverse that stuff, don't you?" he asked.

I blushed. "Well, yeah. Alright, let's go!"

And so we strode down the stairs and in front of Lacy's room. Draco threw open the door, not even bothering to knock, and walked right inside. Lacy was wearing a long, baggy black shirt.

Draco stopped. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I wanted to." Wow, I'd never heard _that_ one before.

"Well, give it back!" said Draco.

"I'm _wearing_ it!" she said. Draco didn't seem to get it, but I did.

"Let her wear it. She'll give it back," I muttered to him.

Draco sighed loudly. "Fine," he said.

"Why did you guys come into my room?" asked Lacy suspiciously.

"Can we look around for a second?" asked Draco. But he didn't wait for an answer, and started probing around for evidence of my clothes.

I walked past her and shot her a look. She threw a withering glance my way, but I ignored it. A little eleven year old wasn't going to ruin _my_ day.

After about an hour (Lacy's room is very cluttered), Draco and I gave up. Lacy simply didn't have the clothes in her room. We were walking out of her room when Lacy gave us a suggestion.

"Why don't you look in Hermione's room, Draco?" Lacy's voice was too innocent, too sweet. I looked fearfully at Draco and he looked scared as well. What in the world had Lacy done this time?

But we walked calmly out of her room and into mine, finding nothing. I was highly suspicious. She had to have done something.

But we couldn't find anything! Finally, after quite a while, my stomach started to growl, and looked at my watch. It was eleven thirty.

Draco looked amused. "Hungry?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Well good, because so am I!" he said cheerfully. "LACY! TIME FOR LUNCH!" he called.

"Okay!" called Lacy's voice, muffled slightly by the wall between us.

The three of us walked into the kitchen, and Lacy blurted out, "It's summer! Why are we always eating inside the house? We should be going out every day!"

"We'll go out for dinner," responded Draco, not even looking up.

"Fine," muttered Lacy.

We ate lunch in silence. It wasn't a bad silence, we just weren't talking because the food was so incredibly good (we ordered Chinese takeout. Muggle food isn't as bad as you would think. It was Lacy's idea).

After lunch, I was stuffed and tired. I told Draco and Lacy that I was going to take a nap, and they wanted to as well. So we all headed to our separate rooms.

I dropped the clothes illusion and conjured a sleeping gown. I changed into that and settled down for a nap.

****dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione****

It was three o' clock when I woke up, and it had been one o' clock when I had fallen asleep. Two hours was a long nap. Then I thought about it. Two hours was a _long_ nap. Long enough for Lacy to do something extremely prank-like.

I threw the covers off me and jumped out of bed. I pulled out the first drawer I saw, and to my surprise, there were clothes in there. I pulled on a scarlet tank-top and some yellow shorts. The shorts were ones that I happened to wear a lot in all the summers, as was the tank-top. But now they suddenly seemed sort of tight. I figured I had just eaten a little bit too much for lunch. Whatever. I put a different pair of yellow shorts on, ones that just last summer had been _way_ too big for me. They were tight as well. And when I put a yellow tank-top on, it was slightly tight, too. Not as much as my shorts, though.

I had a feeling that something was going on, but I shrugged it off. So what if my shorts were a little bit too tight? I walked out of my room and stretched. Then I went to the kitchen because I was still feeling a bit hungry.

Lacy and Draco were already there, sitting at the table. When I walked in their eyes widened. I wondered why.

Draco said, "I… um, like your outfit." He sounded nervous. Lacy looked kind of shocked and angered.

I realized that my hair must have had a bunch of knots in it, and excused myself into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, but then I noticed that my shirt really _was_ tight, and it was kind of enhancing what you saw of my chest. But that wasn't what I usually looked like. I mean, it's not like there was usually anything to really _enhance_, if you get my meaning.

I walked over to the full-body mirror. Because if my shirt was tight because of that, then… My shorts were tight, too. And it was because my butt was really large. But not in a really ugly way.

That's when I realized that this was a prank. I should have known that Lacy wouldn't take a nap. What eleven year old in their right mind does? I was out like a light, and she was putting a spell on me. Don't ask me how she did it. But she did.

And my hair wasn't slimy anymore… I guess sleep took it off, because Lacy certainly didn't.

It made sense that this was a prank, too, because Lacy seemed really mad. I hadn't understood why at first. But now… I understood that she had meant to make me look horrible. This was meant to make me look like a freak. But it didn't. It backfired on Lacy.

And even though I knew that I should be thanking her, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Draco was about to think that I did this on purpose, because why would his little sister do something like this to me? I guess it didn't backfire on her… It just wouldn't work the way she thought it would. So now I had two reasons to prank little Lacy.

That lizard had better watch out. Because she was about to get captured.


	6. Dinner and a Show

**A/N So I know you readers probably hate me right now, for the cliffhanger… But without cliffhangers life wouldn't be life, it would be boring. I think that there will be one or two more chapters. Probably just one more, but maybe more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from writing this story.**

So Lacy was still sitting at the kitchen table with Draco when I walked in. I had put everything back to normal (well, mostly), and Lacy looked, if that was possible, even madder.

Her face was flushed so much that the freckles that splashed across her face were nowhere to be seen. Her stormy grey eyes flashed, and I could almost hear the thunder. Lacy's blonde hair framed her face, the rest up in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt and a white skirt.

Draco, though he had the same features, looked nothing like his sister. His pale skin had tanned over the course of a week, and there was an expression of contentment on his face. His hair was tousled from sleep, and his eyes were calm. Not to mention the fact that he was about a foot taller than Lacerta. He was wearing a green shirt and silver sweatpants. In the middle of summer. Don't ask me why.

I hadn't changed out of my clothes, except to switch my shorts, which were now quite too big. Draco beckoned me over to him. He scooted over in his chair so that I could share it.

I laughed and sat down with him. Draco put his arm around me and we kissed. When we broke away, I glanced at Lacy and saw that she was almost literally steaming. But I didn't care. I rested my head on Draco's shoulder and we sat like that for a while.

It was moments like these that made me remember why I loved Draco. And I really did love him. I still do, in fact. I don't know why I ever hated him, I know now that his parents forced him to say those things to me. How could I not have ever seen that?

Our moment was broken by (guess who) Lacy. "Would you two just stop it?" she asked.

"Stop what?" asked Draco.

"Stop… Draco, she's a _Mudblood!_ Why do you love her?" demanded Lacy. I stayed quiet. This was Draco's battle, and I knew he wouldn't appreciate me interrupting.

Draco stood up suddenly, and I moved to another chair. "How dare you, Lacy? You said you didn't care about blood anymore!"

Lacy's eyes started to water. Her lip quivered. "I _don't_ care about blood, Draco. I don't know why I said that! I'm sorry, Draco. And… I'm sorry Hermione." She muttered the last part, and I'm pretty sure it was hard for her to say. But, whether she wanted me to or not, I heard it.

I noticed, though, that she didn't admit to Draco what the pranks were all about. Her cage wasn't finished yet, for sure, but it was being built.

I'm sure that Lacy was waiting to play a whole new prank on me. I mean we still had a month, right? But I was willing to face everything that she could throw at me, as long as Draco found out eventually.

That's when I remembered that I had a huge advantage over Lacy. Of course I had known that she couldn't use a wand, that she didn't know how. But I hadn't realized the extent of what that meant until just now. Why didn't I play a prank on _her?_

Oh, that's right. Because I would get caught. Draco was with me nearly all the time. Wait- _nearly_ all the time? I had wand! That was more than enough!

"Hey, give her a break, Draco," I said. I could tell that Lacy was about a yell away from sobbing her little stone heart out.

My boyfriend looked at me incredulously. "Give her a _break?_"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. I dragged him over to a corner in the kitchen and started to whisper furiously.

"Draco! She's about to cry!" I whispered.

"Yeah, so?" Draco whispered back.

I was sort of touched that he cared that much about me. But I still said, "She's your sister. You don't need to make her cry."

Draco hesitated. "Alright. I won't yell at her."

"Good," I said. "Now go apologize."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Apologize?"

"Okay, don't," I said, holding up my hands in a surrendering gesture. "Don't make your baby sister know that you still love her."

And… yes! The guilt trip always works!

"Fine," sighed Draco, and he walked over to Lacy. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm _not_ sorry, however, that I told you about what blood really means. Do you remember what it means?"

"It means nothing," recited Lacy.

"Correct," I put in. Sorry! I couldn't help it! School still holds most of my personality…

"Lacy, why don't you go take a nap," said Draco.

"But I just did!" she protested.

"For real this time," Draco said sternly.

Lacy hung her head and shuffled over to her room. Just to make sure she would fall asleep, I spiked some water with sleeping potion, and brought it in to Lacy.

I sat down on her bed and handed it to her. Lacy glared at me and put the glass on her bedside table so forcefully that half of it spilled out.

I smiled at her and patted her head. "Drink some water, Lacy. I'm sure you'll fall straight asleep!" And I left her room.

I knew, of course, that she wouldn't drink the sleeping potion. She knew what it was. Lacy was probably plotting some horrible trick on me right now. But I didn't really care, because I knew that I still had at least an hour before she "woke up".

Draco had to leave for a work application at the Ministry. He was going to work at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like I wanted to. I would be alone for about three or more hours. The Ministry had a _lot_ of applicants.

It was actually kind of lonely for that first hour. Even after Lacy woke up, all she did was sit alone in the kitchen muttering to herself. I tried to hear what she was saying, but even with an Extendable Ear, she was talking to softly.

I tried to think of a prank that I could pull on her that wouldn't make me seem as if I did it. But how was that going to happen? Unless…. Oh, yeah, I knew what to do now. All I had to find out was one thing…

I walked up to Lacy. "Look," I said, when she glared at me for interrupting her muttering. "I know you hate me. But I want to hear about your Orientation! I mean, I know you think I don't know about it, but being the person that organized an Orientation at Hogwarts for every knew witch or wizard, I want to hear how it went." I actually _had_ set up an Orientation at Hogwarts, and I _did_ know that Lacy had gone.

"Well," she began hesitantly. "I really like Hogwarts, but some of the other witches hate me, and I don't know why! I mean, it's not like I did anything to them!" Lacy looked sincerely upset, and I almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

But this was perfect. I had the perfect plan! I just hoped that it wouldn't backfire… I mean, it probably would, but I still _hoped_ that it wouldn't. A girl can dream, right?

I decided to play the part right. "Are you sure that you didn't do _anything_ to put them off? I don't think that you did," I added, because Lacy had started to do her death glare. "But do you think that, maybe, they might have seen you do something? Or heard something about you? Not that I think they would, but, you know…"

"They probably heard that I was a Malfoy. Or they saw my eyes and my hair… But you know what? I don't care about them! It doesn't matter what they think, because I'm my own person! I'm the one that makes the decisions here, I'm the one-" I decided to stop the rant before she acted on her thoughts.

"Lacy!" She looked up at me. "I know how you can get over this."

"How?"

"You can forget everything by going to a wizard restaurant!" I said.

Her eyes widened, as I had hoped they would. "A wizard restaurant? I've never been to one before! My parents _never_ let me go to a wizard restaurant! Can we go tonight? Can we, can we?" Lacy begged.

"Of course, Lacy! That'll be totally fun. Just so long as Draco agrees. He probably _will _agree. So we'll go to the Three Broomsticks, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

So I went to my room and composed a letter, basically begging for help.

****dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione****

Draco came home in a joyful mood. He had gotten the job! I suggested to him (with a wink to Lacy) that we celebrate at the Three Broomsticks, and he agreed! All was going according to plan.

So we went to the Three Broomsticks, and it brought back happy memories from the school days. We ordered three Butterbeers, Lacy practically jumping out of her seat from excitement. Obviously she had never been to Hogsmeade, and technically she wasn't supposed to until her third year of Hogwarts, but no one with a magic family ever followed that rule.

Suddenly, I saw Lacy's eyes narrow, as I knew they would. "What is it?" I asked anyway.

"Amelia Weasley is here," said Lacy. She looked impossibly angry. "Why is Amelia here?"

Amelia was the daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. She was a sweet girl, and I really didn't know why she had been mean to Lacy, but she had, and she had a devilish streak.

"I invited her!" I said.

"Why would you do that?" Lacy asked me.

"Because she's sweet, that's why. She's nice!" I said.

"She hates me! Amelia is one of the people that was mean to me during Orientation!" Lacy cried.

"Sorry, Lacy! I didn't know. But I guess it's too late to do anything about it now, she's heading over here." And she was. Amelia was making a beeline for our table. When she got over, she sat down next to me.

"Hello, Lacy," said Amelia pleasantly.

"Hey, Weasley," sneered Lacy.

"Lacy, be nice!" scolded Draco. I know- not something you see every day.

So Lacy shut up. For the remainder of dinner, she was quiet, while Amelia carried on a conversation with Draco and I.

An hour later, Percy called to Amelia that it was time to leave. She bid us goodbye and waved to Lacy. "She was nice," said Draco.

"Wasn't she?" I said.

Lacy just sat up and crossed her arms. "I think she was being a total suck-up."

Draco just rolled his eyes and went to pay the check. I knew it had been a lame prank, having Amelia come over and torture Lacy, but it was a prank all the same. I didn't feel too bad about it, because it wasn't like I had really _hurt_ Lacy or anything, right?

When we got back to the mansion, all three of us went straight to our rooms. I for one, fell right asleep. Looking back on it, I'm sure Lacy didn't.

****dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione****

When I woke up, everything was normal. Blurry, like usual, but normal. Lacy and Draco were sitting in the kitchen, eating pancakes, and I sat down. After I stretched, Draco started to talk.

"So, I'm going to be gone until one o' clock today, Hermione," he said. I blinked. That was a long time.

He seemed to know what I was thinking. "I know it's a long shift, but compared to everyone else at the Ministry, I'm at work for a very short time! I'll be back before you know it."

I nodded. Then he came over and hugged me. "Well, bye, then."

"Wait, what? You're leaving _now?_ I just woke up!" I cried incredulously, even though I knew that nine o' clock was a reasonable time to leave for work.

"Yes, I'm leaving now. I'll see you at three, okay?" Before I could answer, he hugged Lacy and left.

I conjured some pancakes for myself and scarfed them down immediately. I then tried to get up to go get changed, but I couldn't. I noticed that Lacy had casually looked away.

"Lacy!" I said.

"Yes?" she responded innocently.

"Can you help me?" I asked impatiently, even though I knew it was hopeless.

"Sorry, Hermione. I have to go work on some homework they gave me at Orientation!" and she walked away. I knew it was a lie; I had specifically organized it so that they _didn't_ give homework at Orientation!

After struggling for about fifteen minutes, I remembered my wand, and instantly felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier. Since Lacy couldn't use magic, I assumed she had used glue or some kind of magical equivalent of glue. So it wouldn't be that hard to get rid of.

The glue hadn't completely dried from when Lacy put it down, so when I got myself out of it and wiped the glue away from my pants, they were wet. It was really early in the morning, and I just couldn't seem to remember the drying spell.

Since I was still hungry, I made some waffles from the Muggle waffle-maker the Malfoys had (don't ask me why it was there). I felt like doing something the Muggle way for once.

After fifteen minutes, the waffle-maker "dinged" and I opened it to find a burnt waffle. I sighed and tried again. It turned out perfect. I made another one, just for fun (I was also _really_ hungry). It turned out great as well.

So after spending an hour getting out of the glue and making the waffles, I sat down to eat again. It didn't take me very long.

I decided to look for Lacy. She was in her room, and when I came in, she quickly put away what she was working on. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just to know what you're doing," I answered.

"Nothing. Leave, please!" she said. I turned to walk away, and she pulled something out onto her bed. I turned around swiftly to see what it was, and Lacy threw something in my face. After a few seconds of intense pain in my eyes, I opened them.

I couldn't see anything.


	7. What Is Going On?

**A/N There will be one more chapter, and then the story is OVER. Sad, right?**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does NOT belong to ME!**

Lacy had blinded me with pepper! How stupid was that? And the worst part was that Lacy had stolen my wand from right out of my hand! The little brat!

Too bad for her, I knew the Muggle way to extract pepper from your eyes. You just wash them out with water! So I felt my way to the kitchen and turned on the sink. I cupped my hands under the water and splashed it onto my eyes. After doing that for about five minutes, I could see again.

When I turned around to walk out, I saw Lacy peeking in from the window. She waved my wand over her head and ran off toward the lake in the back of the house. I growled in anger and climbed out the window. I started to run after her.

I was in pretty good shape on my own, but with a wand I would have been able to boost my stamina. Too bad Lacy had mine.

She was still running away from me and toward the lake. I tore after her, my legs working their hardest. That was, until I fell face-first into a large patch of mud. Lacy walked up to me.

"That's just a little taste, Mudblood," she said, and ran away again. I got back up, angrier than before, and brushed myself up. If only I had my wand… But I didn't, so I just had to deal.

I dashed after the brat again, ducking underneath random branches, until I caught sight of her. She was taunting me. Waving my wand above her head like I was the easiest person to trick in the world. Maybe I was. But probably not.

Lacy ran again, something trailing after her. It took eight slips and seven times getting up for me to realize that it was peanut butter and jelly. I got up for the eighth time, and followed Draco's sister again.

It took me more than fifteen minutes to find her again. I figured that Draco had been gone for only around an hour and a half. That left two and a half hours until he came home.

Lacy was heading inside the mansion from one of the back doors. This lead to the third floor. I followed her inside and down a flight of steps. She had stopped in front of a door. It was open. The room was empty, and Lacy walked right inside, unafraid. That made me know that I should be scared to death.

I followed her inside the room. One entire wall was made of glass windows, looking out across the lake, and another wall made completely of mirrors, like a ballet studio. The room had absolutely no furniture. I got a good look at myself for the first time.

My pajamas were covered with mud and jelly and dotted with grass stains. My hair was a matted rat's nest with blobs of peanut butter here and there. My arms were coated with dirt and grime from sliding around on the ground. But my face was the worst. It still had that early morning look to it, not to mention the bags under my eyes and the anger lining my expression. The branches I had pushed away had snapped right back and left cuts across my face. I hoped they wouldn't get infected. My eyes were slightly dull from lack of energy.

All in all, I looked horrible.

But Lacy wouldn't let me focus on that. Oh, no, she had something else on her mind. I had just noticed it, which was odd, because I had been sure that there was nothing there before. It was a filled kiddie pool, but I couldn't tell what it was full _of_, exactly.

What was this? Lacy looked at the pool and then at me, and finally it dawned on me: the pool was about to explode. I had heard of these things before; it was called _sabotage_.

Lacy quickly opened one of the window panes and climbed out of it. She shut the window behind her, and I heard a clicking noise. I figured it was the kiddie pool, but I was wrong. Because when I tried to open the windows, they were locked. As was the door behind me.

A beeping noise started to ring through the air, and I panicked. Obviously, the noise was coming from the pool. It was seconds away from exploding on me. What was _in_ there, anyway? I looked closer.

It was slime. Like before, but this time I would be covered from head to toe.

The beeping suddenly stopped, and I hoped against hope that that meant it was disabled. But I should have known better.

Five seconds later, slime exploded all over me. I had had the good sense to cover my face, but only managed to shield my eyes. So I was covered in cuts, mud, slime, jelly, and peanut butter. How attractive.

I looked at myself again. I looked even worse than before, and I was about ready to admit defeat. But then Lacy appeared in the window again, waving my wand, and I just _had_ to get it back. Her grubby, lying little hands were all over it, and I wouldn't stand for that a second longer.

I pounded on the window for so long, and so hard, that it broke. My hands bleeding, I climbed out of the window and onto a ladder. I closed the window so that nothing would happen to the room.

Suddenly, the ladder started to wobble. I tried to hang onto the ledge of the window, but there was nothing to hang on to. I didn't have to look down to see that it was Lacy moving the ladder.

This was low. But how could she have known that I was afraid of heights? The ladder started to fall.

How was I going to avoid breaking a bone? Was Lacy crazy? What was going on?

I landed on a surprisingly soft surface. I got up, and I was on some kind of gigantic Muggle bouncy house. But that wasn't the odd part.

I was wearing roller skates. And I couldn't really walk at all. The bouncy house was then gone as swiftly as it appeared. I couldn't make sense of it all. Lacy didn't know magic- how was she doing this? I looked around. Of course. She was using a magical contraption that sucked all the air out of something in less than a second. And I had been knocked out for a few minutes, so Lacy had had enough time to put the roller skates on.

But what in the world was going on? I then realized that we were on a blacktop, one that was meant solely for roller skating. What in the world?

My ankle was suddenly yanked out from under me. I fell on my back, one foot still rolling along. I couldn't see what was going on, but I knew it had to be Lacy pulling me after her. And her intent was clear; my back hurt like heck.

After a few minutes of this, Lacy let the string go, and I spiraled out of control. What was going on? Was this a joke? I was so confused, and this was so bizarre, I didn't know what to think.

And then there was Lacy, running back inside, snapping my wand back and forth above her head, and I bolted off after her, as fast as I could go with roller skates on. Eventually, I gave up and untied the skates, kicking them off. I followed Lacy inside, growling, knowing that she was leading me into another trap but not caring.

We came to another room. It was completely void of any furniture, but it had no windows and no mirrors or anything that could really be useful. Lacy came over to me and tapped me on the head with my wand. I tried to reach out and grab it, but I was suddenly frozen. How had Lacy learned the Petrification spell? And how had she done it silently? I pushed those thoughts away. This was _not_ the time to think about that.

All that mattered was that I couldn't move. I couldn't make a sound. Lacy pulled out a brown marker and began writing all over me. I tried to figure out what she had written, but I couldn't move. Finally, she wrote something on my forehead, tapped me again, and left.

That was odd.

At first I still couldn't move, but after a minute, I began to get feeling back into my limbs. The first thing I did was lift my arm up to see what Lacy had done. Of course.

It said MUDBLOOD.

Lacy had written that single word all over my arms and legs, and I figured that was what was on my forehead. I groaned. What did Lacy expect me to do? Give up? Well, that was certainly _never_ going to happen.

I stomped out of the room and checked a clock. Only one hour and forty-five minutes until Draco came back. I just had to deal with little _Lacerta_ on my own.

I had no idea what to do.


	8. Caught

**A/N ****This is the last chapter, people! So, if you were waiting to review until now, this would be the time…**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe that I've ever said Harry Potter belongs to me, and you will never hear me say it. But you will hear this, loud and clear: HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS. And please don't sue me.**

I was just about to run off after Lacy and kill her (figuratively, of course), when a sharp stab of hunger ran through me. Lunch had come and gone (witches eat early, doing magic can really drain a person), and I hadn't even noticed. Lacy really was a brat.

I stalked to the kitchen and decided I wanted some chicken. Oh, that would be easy! Except I didn't have my wand.

So I settled for some toaster waffles and resolved to make Lacy pay. It was a comforting thought.

I ate my toaster waffles over the next fifteen minutes, savoring every bite. Boy, I could go for some chicken… But I would have to eat it later.

When I was finished eating, it was eleven thirty. I sat for a minute to let my stomach settle, and ran off to find Lacy. I knew she was in the house…

There she was! Heading out of her room! And just _conveniently_ holding the wand above her head as she "stretched". I narrowed my eyes and walked quickly toward her.

"What is it, Hermione?" she asked, seeming not to know that anything was amiss. What a lying little imp! I was beat up, bruised, and battered. And she didn't care one bit. I hadn't even known it was possible to feel such a hatred for anyone.

I just glared at her. She couldn't exactly take a hint.

"What?" she asked. I almost screamed with impatience, but I just calmly walked away and sat down in the kitchen again.

Something fell onto my hand that was resting on the table. I snatched it away instantly and looked. It was a drop of water. But that was impossible. There was no steam in the room. We were in the bottom story of a mansion that probably wouldn't break even if there were a very severe tornado. But wait- it wasn't even raining at all. It was sunny and perfect outside, no cloud in the sky. So that could only mean one thing…

I figured it out a millisecond before it happened.

A bucketful of ice-cold water splashed onto my head and instantly soaked through my already wet pajamas. My hair stuck to my head. Lacy was toeing the line. One more prank, and I would _kill_ her, figuratively or not.

I started to go after her, but I began to shiver uncontrollably. I was absolutely freezing. No heating unit in the world would be able to help. I needed to go outside. That was, of course, obviously what Lacy was anticipating, but I couldn't help it.

I crawled out of the kitchen window again and sat on the warm grass of the front yard, getting heat from the sun. I felt like a plant. Did I care? Not one bit.

The water was dripping off of my hair. I wrung it out, and it fell limply to my shoulder. At least the gunk was loosening. Not that it was going to come out any time soon without magic. But it was loosening.

I got up and strolled over the lawn in open view. At this point, I really didn't care who saw me. I started to realize how beautiful Malfoy Manor really was. The grounds were almost three quarters the size of Hogwarts, and it was pure grass and flowers. There were a few stone paths leading to random places, but with magic, there was no need for soil.

My happy attitude was rudely interrupted when I heard a sound. It was a kind of clicking sound. I wondered what it had been, then realized I was standing on a rock. Maybe it cracked. But wait, it wouldn't crack. Narcissa would have put the Always New charm on it. The only explanation was Lacy. I had stepped on a rigged booby trap.

I heard a whizzing sound, and ducked. Something came right over my head. It probably would have knocked me out if I hadn't ducked. I felt a rush of pride that I had outsmarted one of Lacy's pranks.

I didn't see it until it was too late. A thin log was sailing towards me. It was a lot harder than it looked, and I was knocked right over and face-first into the grass. Luckily, my face never touched the ground. My hands and knees took the impact. It hurt insanely, but I figured it would have been a whole lot worse if it had been my face to hit first.

I tried to get up, but I was stuck to the ground. Just like this morning. Only, this time I didn't have a wand to get myself out of it.

I was crouched on my hands and knees so close to each other that my back was arched. I was on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor, in plain sight of anyone that walked past. It has utterly humiliating.

That was the last straw. Lacy was dead to me. She was going to get found out by Draco, if it was the last thing I ever did! I ripped my hands off of the ground. It didn't hurt, but that was probably from the adrenaline, which would wear off soon. I tore my knees off the ground and flew, my legs pumping.

I reached the mansion and kept right on running until I got to Lacy's room, where I skidded to a stop, breathing heavily and laughing hysterically.

Lacy looked up suddenly, and she actually seemed kind of scared. But I saw her eyes flicking all over the room, and she suddenly darted right past me and into (guess where!) my room. I was in there in a flash, my face murderous.

Lacy was sitting on my bed, looking a whole lot calmer. I lunged for her, and she pulled a string that I hadn't seen. Something fell onto my head, and my vision swam. I fought for consciousness, but lost.

I saw Lacy smile for a fraction of a second, and then everything went black.

****dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione_dramione****

Someone with rough hands was shaking my shoulder. A smaller, softer hand slapped me across the face. I faintly heard a deep voice scolding what must have been a little girl.

"Lacy! Don't slap her! She'll come to when she does!" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it…

"Well, sorry! But I'm just trying to get her to-" The noise was too much for my fragile ears. I groaned.

"Shush, Lacy! Maybe she's waking up!" said the deeper voice. Who _was_ that?

I wanted to know so badly that I opened my eyes. Well, I tried to. My eyelids just kind of fluttered. But it was enough. Draco and Lacy were crouched above me. I attempted to open my eyes again, and this time it worked.

"Would you just shut up?" I moaned. Draco laughed. I groaned again. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You got knocked out somehow. Do you remember?" asked Lacy.

"Oh, you've got a _lot_ of nerve, pretending not to know…" I said to her. What? I was _delusional._

Draco looked up at Lacy, baffled. "What is she talking about?"

Lacy her hand on my mouth and tried to cover it up. "She just woke up. Are you really going to listen to anything she says?"

I groaned again and pushed her hand off of my mouth.

"Yes, I'm going to listen to her!" Then he added, more softly, "Now, Hermione. What were you saying?"

I sat up, but put my hands on the floor, because I was still kind of woozy. "Lacy took my wand and I chased her all over. She poured goop on me, made me fall in mud, and did a lot of other stuff."

Draco's jaw dropped. He turned to Lacy. "Is she telling the truth, Lace?" he asked.

Lacy's lip quivered. She was obviously about to cry. Too bad I didn't care anymore. She sat down on a chair and buried her face in her hands.

Lacy finally looked up. "Yes! Okay? I did it!"

Draco ran over to her and sat down in a chair. "But why would you do that, Lacy?" His voice sounded soft, but I could detect a razor sharp edge to it.

"Because there's only room for one girl in your life, Draco, and it has to be me! I'm your _sister!_ You can't replace me with some… random person!" Lacy cried. I raised my eyebrows: _random person?_ Really? But Draco didn't comment on that part of her statement.

"Lacy! I love both of you!" He loved me! "I can have more than one girl in my life, Lacy. You'll always be my little sister, and I'll never let you go. But Hermione is my girlfriend now, and you're just going to have to deal with that."

Lacy sniffled and wiped her eyes. Then she nodded and hugged her brother. I walked over to put my arm around her. She didn't shrug it off, so I took that as a good sign.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed.

I rolled my eyes, but squeezed her comfortingly. "It's alright," I said.

And in that moment, everything was.


End file.
